I'll Protect You
by Juria
Summary: Taken off of my trail and error CWA wrestling fanfics. Still, I think it counts as a non-X-over. When Buttercup and the other PPGZ are in trouble, it's up to three unlikely boys to save the day. PPGZ x RRB ButtercupXButch Enjoy!


I'll Protect You

By: Juria

Notes: I own nothing, except the CWA, where the fight takes place. The announcers are, technically, (c)'d to the WWE, and themselves.  
All other characters are (C)'d to um, whoever owns PPGZ. XD Bad Boy is (C)'d to Cascada, and it's what inspired this fic. So addicting.  
Also, in PPGZ, Little Arturo is female, in the original at least, and I'm gonna keep it that way.

Buttercup laid in a broken heap in the middle of the CWA ring, blood gushing from her forehead as she wearily stood to her feet, assisted by Blossom and Bubbles.  
She glared at the leader of the Gang Green Gang, Ace, who over the past several weeks had put her and her friends through hell. She scowed at him, spitting in his face as the other members of the Gang Green Gang surrounded them.  
Ace cracked his knuckles, giving a nod to Big Billy and Grubber. "You're gonna regret that, you little bitch." he said with a sneer.  
"Now wait a minute, this match is over." Buttercup heard JR, the announcer, shout in protest. "Dammit, this isn't right. Those girls have been put through hell, someone has to stop this!"

Ace reared back his fist to deliver a hard puch to Buttercup's face, when suddenly, the lights went out.  
When they came back on, Ace felt someone holding him back, someone strong, and very, very angry.  
"JR, looks at this!" "Oh my god, it's the RowdyRuff Boys, and it looks like they've come to fight!" the crowd gave a confused look, but soon blew the roof off the stadium in cheers.  
Ace turned to his right, and his jaw hit the floor. "What the..." he didn't get to finish his statment as Butch's fist caught him hard in the jaw, staggering him backwards.

Brick and Boomer moved like lightening, quickly delivering a pair of spinning wheel kicks to Grubber and Snake, knocking them out of the ring, steel chairs in hand to prevent them from coming back in,  
as well as sending Little Arturo hiding behind Ace and Big Billy. As Ace pushed Butch off of him, he leaned against a turnbuckle, glaring at the Rowdy Ruff Boys. He snarled at the three boys. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Brick grinned at Ace, a smug grin that most didn't see, because he did it after he'd already won. "Well, it looks like we're kickin' your ass!"  
Ace nodded to Big Billy, who charged the three boys, only to be met with a series of chair shots, each hitting so hard they bent the chair in half, all three boys following up with two superkicks and a dropkick, sending Big Billy crashing into the announcer's table.

Ace stared at the boys in shock, as Little Arturo headed for the hills, hiding behind Snake and Grubber, who were now up on the entrance ramp, watching in total shock.  
Brick and Boomer gave a nod to their counterparts, then turned to Ace, who was currently being pinned by Butch's shoulder in the turnbuckle. Giving a nod to eachother, both Brick and Boomer charged forward, Brick aiming high, Boomer aiming low, both connecting with a clothesline and a dropkick to Ace's throat and shins.  
As Ace staggered out of the corner, Brick and Boomer drilled him hard with a double DDT, while Butch grabbed a table and a ladder from the outside. Quickly setting up the table in front of the corner, Butch motioned to the crowd, giving a slit throat taunt, then looked to Buttercup, his eyes locking with hers. "This is to protect you." he said, climbing the ladder on the opposite side of the table.

Boomer and Brick held Ace in a suplex position, leaving his head open to crash into whatever was between them, standing on the table as well.  
"Do it boys, send that bastard to hell!" JR shouted from his position at the annouce table. Jerry "The King" Lawler was in total shock. "They're not going to do this, they'll be fined, suspended, arrested for murder."  
"Come on guys, let's talk this out!" Ace shouted in plea. Butch, Boomer, and Brick all looked at one another, then at Ace. "FUCK YOU!" they shouted, Boomer and Birck dropping Ace head-first on to the table, while Butch jumped off of the ladder, bringing his own weight down on Ace's legs and spine as the table exploded from the impact.  
JR remained silent for a few seconds, his jaw hitting the floor. "Dear god, the Twisted Cure, off the ladder, through the table, and Ace is down and out!"

Boomer and Brick picked themselves up, as Butch held his knee, limping as they walked over to the girls.  
"So, long time, no see." he said sheepishly. Buttercup looked down at him, as Blossom and Bubbles looked to Brick and Boomer, then the girls looked at eachother, each stopping their counterpart before they could leave.  
"You crazy bastard." Buttercup said with a chuckle, planting a firm, hard kiss on Butch's lips, Blossom and Bubbles doing the same to their counterparts.  
Brick and Boomer shared the same look of shock that Butch did, then all three boys returned the kiss, the crowd cheering all around them.  
As they broke apart, the theme of the RowdyRuff Boys, "Bad Boy by Cascada", blared through the arena.  
Butch grinned at Buttercup. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Although, red is a good color for you." Buttercup scoffed, then slugged him in the arm.

The End


End file.
